Yours Forever
by xXxnekogirlxXx
Summary: draco mlalfoe has flaled in love with a misterious grill so he kindaped her 2 make her belong 2 him. wil she fal in love wth him?


authors notes~

this is a romance fanfic about my OC and Draco Malfoy. Because in a dreams I had, he is my husband. It was a lot of nights of lucid dreams that feels very real. it is become more real then my irl life. This story does is mean a lot to me and Draco and our childs we had together in the dreams. So ONLY LEAVE GOOD REVIEWS.

this fanfic is have LEMON CONTENT. if the content of this fanfic is disturbs you, IF YOU DONT LIKE DONT READ. DO NOT FLAME OR LEAVE BAD REVIEWS NO ONES FORCING YOU TO READ IT.

btw this store is for my bff Ariana. love u grill! btw thx 4 editing my spelings and grammers

leave good reviews please~

~~~xXxnekogirlxXx~~~

chapter 1.

"Evie wake up your going to be late for class" said a voice shaking me awake from a terrible nightmare. it was my bff Lauren who was also a slithering.

"I am not used to waking up in the day" I said tiredly.

"are you ok you sounded like your having a bad dream" she said concernedly.

"um... no I wasn't..." I lied.

"ok" she said.

it was the morning of the first day I went to Hogwarts and I was very nervous but exited. I remembered what happened the last night. I had stand in front of every one all the other new students as I was sorted they stared at me awkwardly. I could tell the other grills were judging me and it felt horrible. Then the sorting hat said "slytherin" and I could here the mean bitchy grills whispering "see I told you I knew she is evil bitchy slut" and I felt like I could cry. But. Then I saw a very sexy attractive boy glaring at me from where the other slithering were sitting. I fainted.

This morning I came to and looked sadly at the mirror. I was not like the other grills. I had fangs and pale skin because I was a vampire half bread. My hair was blond and retched to below my waste with streaks of pink that were natural not died, and my eyes were like limpid sapphire pools of oceans. I was too ivory pale and my boobs were too big for my anorexic looking body, like a prawn star. The other grills were always jealous of me and teased me because I was a campfire, and guys were always soo creepy and touching me even gross old guys. I had lived alone before I went to Hogwarts because my parents dyed when I was a baby so I never new them and never had anyone to look after me when I lived in the woods alone and I was razed by bats. The nightmare I lied about was a flash back of the day a vampire found me in the woods and wanted to kidnap me as his sex slave. I escaped but not before he raped me and turned me into a vampire. And then a few month later I got the letter to go to Hogwarts. I have been hurt to many times by humans to let me get close to them so I was vary nervous that I was the only half bread at the school. I met Lauren last night and she was the only human I talked too. I hoped that I would have fries... maybe even a boy friend?

I got dressed into a pink crop top and pink miniskirt, with fishnet tights and high heels. I was wearing tons of makeup and blood red lipstick. then we left our dorms and Lauren went to her classes and I started to go to my class. And then I saw him. It was the sexy guy from before! I was soo embarrassed that he had seen me faint. I ran outside into the forbidden forest crying tears of blood.

"Evie" he said. he had followed me, I was soo scarred was he stocking me? I looked into his sexy brooding eyes, they were deep and grey (AN: like 50 shades of gray if u know what I mean lol!). his hair was blond like mine, like straw except not dry and itchy. and he had a sexy brooding expression on his face and also... seductive.

"how do you know my name" "who are u" I said.

"Draco Malfoy" and then he said. "I saw you in a dream and we are fated to be together. you belong to me" and then he graped a lock of my silky blond hair and pulled me close to him and pushed me into a tree and kissed me hard. it was my first kiss ever.

"no" I said but then he kissed me harder probing his tung into my mouth like an eel. I tried to push him off me but he was too strong and pinned my arms behind me. His tung was wet and slimy deep in my throat it hurt but it felt soo good. I was scarred that he was going to do sexings on me. And then he started striping my clothes off and then I screamed "no" and then he slapped me. And then he ripped off my bra and panties and I was naked. he groped my huge e-cup boobs. And then he started takeing his cloths off to. now that I seen him naked, he was more mussely and strong than I expected.

"you are mine." "I'll do whatever I want to you." he said dominantly. he chocked me by the neck so I couldn't breathe but luckily I was a vampire so I did not die. and then he kissed me forcing my mouth shut as his long wet mushroom got an eructation and penetrated my submissive vulnerable body. and then he fucked me hard and I screamed with animal like cries. it hurt, his throbbing manfruit was so long, like a huuuuge tentacle inside me. but it... ... ... felt soo good and sexy. he released gushing white fluid inside me as he got an organism. He was so, so hawt I couldn't breath. I felt like I would die a second time. and then Draco pulled out and extirpated all over my naked body. I was wet and sticky and I could still feel the pain of his huge long breadstick and huge pair of meatballs.

"what the fuck are you doing" a voice gasped in horror

AN: I hope you liked it! leave a review and lmk what you think, is it good? I will start writing the next chapter soon!


End file.
